Out of Control
by ARJiN YK
Summary: Saat kenyataan pahit datang menghampiri, menangislah, dan biarkan hati yang bergerak. Saat orang-orang datang lalu pergi, luapkanlah kepada yang bersalah/Rupanya dia adalah jelmaan dari monster itu sendiri. Sungguh, jika dia tahu dia tidak ingin seperti ini. Namun hal itu berada diluar kendalinya sebagai makhluk fana/Kau harus menemukannya, Naruto. [Multiple!Crossover].
1. Chapter 1: Air Mata

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto,**_

 _ **Bayonetta © Hideki Kamiya dan SEGA,**_

 _ **Devil May Cry © CAPCOM,**_

 _ **MCU, DCE**_ _ **U © Marvel dan DC,**_

 _ **Percy Jackson**_ _ **© Rick**_ _ **Riordan.**_

* * *

 _Genre: Action, Fantasy, Adventure, a bit of Gore and Military, slight Romance._

 _Warning: HalfIntrovert!Naru, Ambivert!Naruto, OOC, OC(s), Typo(s), Multiple!Crossover, dan lain-lain._

 _Rating: M (Untuk bahasa dan adegan tubuh terpotong)_

* * *

~oOo~

.

.

"KAU SUNGGUH BRENGSEK, NAMIKAZE!"

Jlegarr~

Suara petir seolah menjadi teman dua orang dewasa itu. Pria dengan helai rambut hitam yang kini tengah terikat pada sebuah pohon dibelakangnya, kembali memaki pria dengan surai pirang didepannya.

Suasananya begitu dingin karena mereka sedang berada di alam terbuka, ditambah sekarang malam sudah mengambil alih. Belum lagi dengan cuaca yang buruk dan pertengkaran hebat antara dua orang dewasa itu semakin memperkuat aroma mencekam.

"KAU! DASAR BAJINGAN TERKUTUK!"

Pria pirang itu terlihat sedikit menunduk. Memandangi kedua kakinya yang tidak terbalut apapun. Tak lama kemudian, kepalanya terangkat. Wajah tanpa ekspresi tertampang dengan jelas, namun yang membuat aneh adalah jatuhnya beberap butir crystal bening dari sudut mata sayu itu.

Pria yang disebut Namikaze itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang ternyata memegang sebuah belati tajam. Dia mengambil nafas panjang, sorot matanya terliiaht begitu intens, tidak ada keraguan yang terpancar.

"Maafkan aku, …"

Jrasshhhh!

Begitu kalimat itu terucap. Begitu pula dengan satu kepala telah hilang dari tempatnya. Sebuah benda tergelincir kebawah, menggelinding. Berputar-berputar beberapa kali hingga berhenti tepat di bawah seorang Namikaze. Darah masih bercucuran dengan hebat, persis seperti air mancur. Bedanya, ini adalah air mancur darah seseorang yang telah dipenggal.

Tangan itu terkulai lemas, kembali ketempat asalnya. Orang itu hanya diam sambil melihat kepala tanpa tubuh dibawahnya. Darah yang muncrat dan mengenai wajahnya pun tidak dia hiraukan. Wajah Namikaze tidak bisa dibaca dengan pasti. Raut mukanya antara begitu sedih, kesal, dan….. Senang?

Sekali lagi, netra itu mengeluarkan air matanya. Air mata yang bercampur air hujan dan darah itu menjadi saksi bahwa telah terjadi pembunuhan sadis yang akan selalu dikenang oleh pohon ditempat itu.

Tanpa ia sadari dari semak-semak ada seorang anak kecil mengintip kejadian itu. Anak kecil tersebut mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat ditambah kedua tangan mungilnya yang membekap mulutnya sendiri, semakin memperkecil suara isak tangisnya. Rupanya, air mata sudah membanjir wajah manis itu.

Berniat untuk pergi, saat akan membalikkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah siluet besar yang langsung menangkapnya cepat. Dan semua pun menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

 _Tring~ Tring~ tring~_

 _Cklek~_

Suara jam weker yang begitu nyaring berhasil membangunkan seorang pemuda dari tidur malamnya. Menyibakkan selimut untuk kemudian bangkit.

Pemuda dengan helai pirang itu terlihat beberapa kali mengucek kasar matanya. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah tirai dan membuka jendela dibaliknya. Wajah tan itu terlihat menikmati momen ini, dimana angina sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah dan menerbangkan helai demi rambutnya. Menghirup udara segar dipagi hari memang yang terbaik.

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto nama pemuda itu. Seorang pemuda akhil baligh, kira-kira umurnya 18 tahun. Memiliki surai pirang dengan gaya spiky dan sepasang iris yang sebiru samudra, ditambah perawakannya yang tidak terlalu tinggi tidak juga pendek. Oh, jangan lupakan 3 pasang guratan dipipinya menjadikanya mirip dengan kumis kucing lalu kulit eksotisnya yang sanggup membuat siapa saja tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi satu yang kurang, dia ini adalah seorang pengangguran yang terus mendekam dikamarnya selama 1 tahun.

Apa kesan pertama kalian? Tampan? Lucu? Imut? Atau manis? Itu terserah kalian untuk menggangapnya seperti apa. Yang jelas dia adalah tokoh utama kita dalam kisah yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai ini.

.

~oOo~

* * *

 _ **Summary: Saat kenyataan pahit datang menghampiri, menangislah, dan biarkan hati yang bergerak. Saat orang-orang datang lalu pergi, luapkanlah kepada yang bersalah/Rupanya dia adalah jelmaan dari monster itu sendiri. Sungguh, jika dia bisa memilih dia tidak ingin seperti ini. Namun hal itu berada diluar kendalinya sebagai makhluk fana/Kau harus menemukannya, Naruto.**_

.

.

 ** _Out of Control. Chapter 1: Air Mata._**

* * *

.

.

Terik matahari sudah mulai menyingsing, menandakan dia akan berada dalam puncak tugasnya. Hawa panas dan apek pun menguar dari setiap makhluk yang terkena sinarnya. Belum lagi suasana berdesakkan antar manusia-manusia dan keluh kesah yang terlontar dari berbagai mulut ini semakin membuat tubuh sangat ingin berendam di air dingin.

Begitulah kira-kira yang sedang dirasakan berpuluh-puluh pasang muka ini. Gerah? Sudah pasti, mereka menunggu sesuatu yang kejelasannya belum bisa dipastikan. Padahal mereka sudah menunggu dari pagi tadi, mengantri didepan sebuah komplek gedung besar nan luas lengkap dengan benteng disekitarnya, pada gerbang komplek tersebut bertuliskan _The Special Corps Center for Special Youngster._

Memangnya apa yang mau mereka lakukan? Dan apa yang sedang mereka tunggu?

Jawaban yang pertama tentu sudah jelas, dilihat dari nama bangunannya sendiri mereka berniat untuk mendaftar menjadi anggota satuan khusus bagi anak-anak khusus juga, mengingat mereka telah menyelesaikan program wajib belajarnya belum lama ini.

Untuk yang jawaban yang kedua, yang mereka tunggu tentu adalah dibukanya gerbang bangunan terpencil itu. Tunggu? Terpencil?

Ya, bangunan yang didalamnya pasti megah itu berbanding terbalik dengan sekitarnya yang hanya dihiasi hamparan padang rumput, yang sudah menggundul dibeberapa titik. Tidak ada bangunan satu pun selain dari komplek ini, hanya ada sebuah jalan setapak besar yang mengarah ke kota.

Masalahnya adalah, mereka sudah mencoba untuk memanggil-manggil kedalam tapi tidak satu pun orang, setidaknya security?

Apa terjadi kesalahan hari? Sepertinya bukan, karena kegiatan ini sudah rutin setiap tahun, masa tiba-tiba terjadi kesalahan hari? Sungguh sangat tidak professional!

Salah satu dari puluhan pendaftar itu adalah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu berada di barisan belakang, untung saja tubuhnya cukup tinggi jadi masih bisa melihat sekitar.

Si pirang ini pun tidak luput dari kekesalan, rasa muak membuncah dari dalam tubuhnya seperti dahaga yang meminta air segar. Jika tiba waktunya, dia, lebih tepatnya mereka semua para pendaftar akan memberikan 'salam manis' kepada yang pertama kali membuka pintu.

Ini sebenarnya adalah kali kedua si pirang mendaftar, akan tetapi tahun lalu dewi fortuna belum berpihak padanya. Ia gagal, itulah sebabnya ia menganggur selama 1 tahun. Ia menunggu kesempatan ini datang lagi.

 _Duakkkh!_

Diluar dugaan, terjadi perkelahian antar sesama pendaftar, pelaku perkelahian itu dengan cepat menjadi pusat perhatian, semua orang mengelilingi mereka. Dua laki-laki yagn berkelahi itu saling cekcok, dan secara mengejutkan menggunakan ' _Speciality_ '-nya masing-masing.

Hal ini mungkin saja terjadi, dikarenakan faktor cuaca, gerah, muak, dan orang yang tidak sopan.

 _Toettt! Toettt! Toett~_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirine, kencang sekali. Asalnya dari dalam komplek. Tak lama, pintu gerbang besar itu terlihat bergerak, perlahan-perlahan terbuka menampilkan apa yang ada didalamnya. Suara sirine itu berhasil menghentikan aksi perkelahian tadi.

Para pendaftar kompak menyeringai, dengan langkah cepat mereka mendekat, mencoba memberi 'salam manis' kepada si pembuka pintu. Wah, masih belum diterima juga mereka sudah berani untuk setidaknya memiliki nait memberikan 'salam manis'.

Namun, saat melihat siapa dan seperti apa perawakan pembuka pintunya, nyali mereka langsung ciut. Tingkah mereka menjadi seperti anak yang dihukum berdiri dipojok ruangan.

"KALIAN MAU APA, HAH? BOCAH!"

Sebuah teriakkan keluar dari seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh atletis nan tinggi lagi besar, lengkap dengan setelan loreng khas tentara.

.

.

.

 _BRAKKK~_

Lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya orang itu kembali menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras, hingga membuat seluruh pendaftar terkaget.

Dalam pandangan Naruto, ia menilai bahwa tindakan orang itu sungguh tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya sekarang. Kali ini bukan seorang pria besar nan tinggi, tapi seorang pria dengan tinggi biasa, badan biasa, tapi bermasker dengan pakaian biru dongker serta sebuah rompi hitam, tak lupa rambut putihnya mencuat keatas, melawan gravitasi.

"Dengarkan, aku!... _Speciality_ adalah sebuah keistimewaan yang hanya bisa didapat oleh orang-orang tertentu saja melalui proses _Legacy_ , _Blessings_ , dan _Adopt_. Masing-masing cara akan menghasilkan speciality yang berbeda tentunya…." Orang itu –Hatake Kakashi– sejenak menghentikan penjelasannya, dia kembali memeriksa siapa saja yang tertidur atau mengantuk di hari mereka mendaftar.

Dia kemudian menengok arloji miliknya. Dahinya tiba-tiba mengerut. "…. Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu kelanjutannya… jadi, aku sudahi sampai disini. Sekarang, ikut aku, kita harus cepat!"

Tanpa ada protes, mereka mengikuti instruksi Kakashi. Semua orang sebenarnya tahu siapa itu seorang Hatake Kakashi, dia adalah seorang perwira dengan pangkat kolonel. Masyarakat lebih mengenal dia sebagai Liver dengan julukan Si Petir Agung.

 _Liver_ atau **_L.I.V.E.R._** (Life, Insight, Vow, Enlightenment, Rage) sendiri adalah kelompok yang telah melalui serangkaian tes khusus untuk diuji kelayakannya dan sudah diakui oleh masyarakat, negara, pemerintah sebagai seperangkat satuan khusus dengan kelebihan yang jauh dari manusia biasa.

Liver dan tentara sebenarnya serupa tapi sama. Sedehananya, Tentara adalah manusia biasa yang terjun kedalam dunia militer. Sedangkan Liver adalah manusia dengan speciality yang memiliki tugas khusus dengan merangkap sebagai tentara. Agaknya itu merupakan gambaran singkat mengenai Liver.

Kembali ke Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mengikuti yang lainnya, mengekor dibelakang Kakashi. Dia menikmati tur singkat ini, sepanjang perjalanan dia melihat-lihat berbagai bangunan dengan macam-macam bentuk. Terlihat juga dilapangan luas, mungkin hampir dua kali lapangan sepak bola ada kakak senior-senior mereka yang sedang latihan fisik, suasana senang pun menghampiri Naruto.

Dalam hati, pemuda itu bersyukur karena bisa melihat langsung para idolanya berlatih. Impian Ibunya sebentar lagi bisa terwujud, yakni melihat Naruto menjadi seorang Liver, kenapa begitu? Karena ini adalah amanat dari mendiang ibunya yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, maka kali ini ia harus bisa lolos. Harus!

Waktu pun berlalu, mereka semua sudah sampai disebuah aula sangat besar, lengkap dengan pernak-perniknya.

Kemudian tanpa menunggu lama. Rangkaian tes pun dimulai!

.

.

.

* * *

Rembulan sudah memulai tugasnya, suasana langit malam yang dihiasi bitnik-bintik bercahaya seolah menjadi melodi tersendiri bagi penikmatnya.

Namun, suasana itu sungguh tidak terasa di dalam aula besar ini, Puluhan raut muka tegang seolah menjadi gambaran bagaimana perasaan mereka.

Mereka adalah para pendaftar tadi, yang mendaftar untuk kemudian dididik menjadi seorang Liver; untuk selangkah lebih dekat dengan tujuan mereka. Mereka kini tengah mendegarkan pidato akhir dari Kakashi, selaku penanggung jawab.

"… Aku sungguh berterimakasih kepada kalian semua! Karena telah mengikuti rangakain tes dengan baik. Sebentar lagi, hasilnhya akan keluar, jadi kumohon terimalah dengan lapang dada, ini adalah hasil dari kemampuan kalian. Satu pesan dariku, kalian datang penuh dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, maka kalian keluar harus dengan kebanggaan terbesar!"

Begitu Kakashi selesai, sebuah papan skor diatas pun mulai bergerak. Dan itu dia! Hasilnya!

Semua orang terbelakak kaget melihat hasilnya. Pun dengan Naruto, dirinya tidak percaya saat melihat apa yang tertera. Di urutan terkahir, paling bontot, nama Uzumaki Naruto tercantum kedalam kategori yang berhasil lolos. Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil! Hatinya terus berkata demikian.

"YEAHHHHH!"

Ia berteriak heboh, dengan tangan terkepal keatas sebagai luapan kebahiagaan, begitu juga dengan para kontestan yang lain, yang lolos tentunya. Ia terharu, matanya berkaca-kaca, netra sapphirenya tak kuasa membendung perasaan bahagia yang membuncah ini.

Tanpa sadar, akibat terlalu erat mengepalkan tangan dengan penuh tenaga, ia tidak sengaja mengaktifkan Speciality-nya.

Dan itu adalah sebuah…

…. Gauntlet?

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo! Berjumpa lagi dengan aku, yang sudah berbulan-bulang mangkrak XD.

Oke, jangan bahas itu, intinya aku udah comeback dengan membawa cerita baru dan ide yang segar? Mungkin….. XD

Aku buat ini fic sebenarnya dengan beberapa alasan. Pertama, aku meng-crossover-kan Naruto dengan Game (DmC sama Bayonetta, Cukup populer, sih) sama franchise film yang belum tentu semunya tahu, karena jujur, sudah agak bosan dengan fandom NarutoxDxD, kemudian aku tiba-tiba pengen crossover baru dengan yang lain tapi karena gak ada/jarang yang buat, yah aku saja yang buat, itung itung nambahin arsip... XD. Kedua, aku cuma pengen tantangan saat mengerjakan proyek yang sangat **beresiko** ini...XD. Terkahir, Ya, karena aku suka semua yang aku cantumin di Disclaimer... XD

Untuk fic-ku yang satu lagi, gk discon kok, santai, draft-nya sudah kubuat tinggal kuketik. Tapi, untuk sekarang aku akan fokus ke fic ini dulu. Gomen ne~

Dan… bagaimana dengan chapter pembuka ini? Speciality? Liver? Itu semua, sejauh yang ku telusuri di dunia per-fanfiksi-an Indonesia jarang yang menggunakan istilah itu untuk sebuah 'keistimewaan'. *Jir, pede amat aku XD* Untuk lebih jelasnya akan diungkap seiring berjalannya cerita, okey segitu dulu.

 _ **Mind to Review?**_

Dadah~

Senin, 11 Juni 2018


	2. Chapter 2: Misi Pertama

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto,**_

 _ **Bayonetta © Hideki Kamiya dan SEGA,**_

 _ **Devil May Cry © CAPCOM,**_

 _ **MCU, DCE**_ _ **U © Marvel dan DC,**_

 _ **Percy Jackson**_ _ **© Rick**_ _ **Riordan.**_

 _ **Samurai Warriors © Koei**_

* * *

 _Genre: Action, Fantasy, Adventure, a bit of Gore and Military, slight Romance._

 _Warning: HalfIntrovert!Naru, Ambivert!Naruto, OOC, OC(s), Typo(s), Multiple!Crossover, dan lain-lain._

 _Rating: M (Untuk bahasa dan adegan berdarah)_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Naruto PoV.**

Terkadang aku akan merasa marah saat ada orang yang menjelek-jelekkan diriku, apalagi tidak secara langsung. Apa yang menjadi pemicu mereka yang menggunjingkan diriku sebenarnya aku tahu, sangat tahu. Terlebih jika kau hidup di dunia penuh ketimpangan ini.

Hasrat untuk membantah dan melawan secara spontan akan muncul, tapi disaat yang bersamaan. Pun aku merasa ketidarberdayaan melingkupi tubuh ini; tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk membalikkan keadaan. Hatiku seringkali terasa mencelos tatkala terjebak dalam situasi seperti itu.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, adalah aku hanya bisa terdiam, menerima ejekan yang terasa menyayat hati sembari tertunduk lesu, tidak berani memandang sang pelaku.

Seperti yang sedang terjadi sekarang, bahkan kali ini indra penglihatanku sampai mengeluarkan cairan beningnya. Aku melirik kedepan tanpa mengangkat kepala kuningku, terlihatlah dua orang pemuda-pemudi saling berdampingan. Sang pemuda dengan rambut raven-nya, dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke sedang memandangku rendah, dia baru saja melontarkan perkataan pahitnya padaku.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, mereka yang mengolok-olokku pasti akan selalu menyangkut pautkannya dengan kekuatan, yang mana kupingku seolah sudah memiliki _anti-body-_ nya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, aku sudah terbiasa.

Dan sang pemudi dengan rambut merahnya yang indah hanya terdiam dibelakang Sasuke, iniliah yang membuatku sedih. Dia adalah Uzumaki Karin, sepupuku sendiri. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga dengan tega membiarkan aku dihina seperti tadi.

Kami memang tidak berjumpa setiap hari, tapi saat kecil dulu kami sering bermain bersama. Menghabiskan sore hari dengan bersenang-senang.

"Sekali lagi, kuperingatkan, Naruto! Jangan kau dekat-dekat denganku, aku masih membenci ayahmu!"

Aku menutup mata, dan dengan sendirinya kalimat itu lenyap dari pendengaranku seolah hanya angin lalu. Aku melihat mereka berdua pergi dengan beriringan. Senyum kecut aku lukiskan di wajah ini, tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang aku juga segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Tujuanku adalah ruangan tempatnya Kolonel Kakashi. Dia, melalui panggilan telepon, baru saja menginfokan bahwa aku akan menjalani misi pertama.

Ya, sejak seminggu yang lalu aku sudah resmi menjadi Liver, dengan status sebagai Kadet. Selama seminggu ini juga kami sudah berlatih dan belajar banyak dengan waktu yang padat. Oleh karena itu, kami semua yang berhasil diharuskan tinggal di komplek _Liver_ ini. Totalnya, ada 4 barak yang sediakan sebagai tempat tinggal.

Ada barak _Tokugawa_ , barak ini sering dianggap sebagai barak kelas elit karena memang penghuninya juga bukan sembarang orang. Sasuke masuk ke barak ini.

Selanjutnya, ada barak _Toyotomi_. Barak ini sering disejajarkan dengan _Tokugawa_ , itu karena keduanya sering bersaing dalam perolehan reputasi maupun misi-misi yang selalu sukses.

Ketiga, ada barak _Uesugi_. Barak ini bisa dibilang merupakan kelas menengah, karena memang reputasi dan kualitas kesuksesan misinya berada ditingkat standar. Karin termasuk didalamnya.

Dan terakhir, yaitu barak _Shimazu_. Barak ini berada diperingkat terakhir atau paling bontot dalam segalanya, dan, ya, Aku merupakan salah satu penghuni barak ini.

 _Tap~_

Tidak terasa, langkah kakiku sudah berada didepan pintu kantor Kakashi-sensei, tanganku kemudian memegang kenop pintu. Menarik nafas terlebih dahulu, kemudian aku membuka pintu itu secara perlahan.

 _Kriett~_

* * *

 _ **Summary: Saat kenyataan pahit datang menghampiri, menangislah, dan biarkan hati yang bergerak. Saat orang-orang datang lalu pergi, luapkanlah kepada yang bersalah/Rupanya dia adalah jelmaan dari monster itu sendiri. Sungguh, jika dia bisa memilih dia tidak ingin seperti ini. Namun hal itu berada diluar kendalinya sebagai makhluk fana/Kau harus menemukannya, Naruto.**_

.

.

 ** _Out of Control. Chapter 2: Misi Pertama._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 **Normal PoV**

 _Kriet~_

Kakashi yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas putih di mejanya terkaget saat ada seseorang yang membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Dia pun mengalihkan atensinya pada sang pelaku.

Sepasang alis terangkat keatas, dibalik maskernya Kakashi pasti sedang ber'oh' ria terhadap kedatangan Naruto.

Naruto berjalan pelan namun pasti. Dia berhenti tepat didepan meja Kakashi dengan posisi sigap.

"Lapor! Kadet Uzumaki Naruto menghadap untuk memenuhi panggilan."

Kakashi menghela nafas, matanya terlihat terpejam. Kemudian sambil bangkit ia berujar, "Kau lupa untuk mengetuk pintu dulu, bocah!"

Naruto yang baru sadar akan kesalahannya tadi, buru-buru meminta maaf. "Maafkan saya, Pak! Lain kali saya akan lebih teliti!" Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya 90' derajat, dalam hati ia merutuk pada dirinya sendiri karena telah bersikap tidak sopan pada pimpinan.

"Hah, ya sudah, lupakan! Ngomong-ngomong, kau kesini ada apa?" tanya kakashi sambil bersender pada meja.

"Bukankah, anda yang menyuruh saya kemari melaui pesan panggilan, Pak? Untuk keperluan misi anda bilang."

Kakashi menepuk jidatnya, ekspresinya menandakan bahwa bahwa ia benar-benar lupa pada pesannya sendiri. "Shit! Kau benar, ini pasti efek terlalu banyak mengerjakan kertas-kertas terkutuk itu."

Gelak tawa hampir saja terlepas dari bibir Naruto saat melihat pimpinannya bertingkah seperti itu, untungnya ia masih sayang kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _Kriett~_

Saat Kakashi akan menjelaskan detail misinya kepada Naruto, pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka. Memunculkan seorang perempuan bersurai hitam legam diikat dengan gaya ekor kuda. Netra hijau gadis itu terlihat dingin nan tegas.

Kakashi terlihat sumringah meskipun dalam hati kembali mengutuk karena gadis tadi juga tidak mengetuk terlbih dahulu. "Ah, kebetulan kalian datangnya bersamaan, jadi aku tidak perlu menjelasakannya dua kali."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, ia diam-diam melirik gadis disampingnya itu. Memangnya siapa dia? batinnya bertanya. Secara mengejutkan, gadis itu pun melirik kembali kearah Naruto.

Otomatis kedunya saling bertatapan untuk sepersekian detik. Saat menyadarinya, mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain kala melihatnya, ia kemudian mulai mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Baik, kalian berdua dengarkan aku. Misi ini adalah misi penyelidikan, lebih tepatnya untuk menginvestigasi reruntuhan kuno, dengar-dengar disana ada sekelompak bandit yang menggangu warga. Rank misi ini adalah C karena memang hanya mengurus bandit tapi jika keadaan darurat terjadi statusnya bisa saja berubah."

Naruto dan gadis itu mendengarkan dengan cermat, pemuda kuning itu memang tidak terlalu bodoh untuk hanya sekedar memahami penjelasan tadi.

"…. Dan misi akan diberikan kepada kalian berdua, tentunya dengan satu orang senior yang akan mendampingi kalian," lanjut Kakashi, lalu kemudian saling mengenalkan kedua orang muda itu, "Naruto, perkenalkan dia adalah Shizuka. Shizuka, perkenalkan dia adalah Naruto. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik,"

Sementara itu, Naruto dan gadis bernama Shizuka tadi terlihat saling menjulurkan salam, memandang sekejap wajah masing-masing, lalu melemparkan senyum sebagai tanda senang telah bertemu.

"Kalian akan berangkat besok pagi, sebelum itu, temui dulu senior yang akan membimbing kalian didepan gerbang, paham?"

Keduanya kompak mengangguk. Pun akhirnya keduanya ijin untuk meninggalkan ruangan, untuk segera mempersiapkan keperluan untuk besok.

"Ini adalah misi pertama kalian, jadi pasti akan sedikit gugup. Aku juga pernah berada di posisi itu. Berjuanglah!" seru Kakashi kepada mereka berdua yang kemudian hilang ditelan pintu. Sebagai pimpinan mereka, ia tentu harus memberi asupan semangat, selain mereka masih belum berpengalaman mereka juga masih kurang dalam bersosialisasi akibat pengaruh dari gawai yang kian merajalela. Terutama, orang yang memiliki speciality jenis _Things_.

Dirinya agak khawatir, karena pengguna jenis ini sering menjadi sasaran empuk untuk diejek oleh pengguna speciality jenis _Creatures_ atau _Nature_ yang acap kali dianggap lebih superior. Dalam penilaiannya sendiri, speciality bukanlah penentu kualitas seseorang, tapi aspek itu memang berperan besar dalam penentu stratifikasi seseorang di masyarakat.

Bukan tidak ada keinginan untuk menindak para pelaku _bullying_ , hanya saja ada beberapa pihak yang selalu ikut campur dan membuat masalah semakin runyam, seringkali ia sebagai Liver senior yang memiliki reputasi tinggi pun tersentil oleh kenyataan dimana kekuatan dan antek-anteknya adalah penentu kasta seseorang.

Yah, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan diatas. Hal semacam itu sudah tidak aneh dan akan sangat mudah ditemui di dunia yang penuh akan ketimpangan ini.

.

.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap~_

Derap langkah kaki terdengar di jalanan, sepasang sepatu kets putih melaju pelan menyusuri jalan komplek ini. Naruto meletakkan kedua lengannya kedalam saku jaketnya, dilihatnya banyak orang-orang yang sedang menikmati suasana sore hari.

Ah, ia setuju dengan itu. Petang memang waktu terbaik untuk merelaksasi syaraf-syaraf tubuh dengan pemandangan indahnya. Ditemani semilir angin yang menerbangkan helai-helai rambut, menambah keinginan untuk diam lebih lama.

Namun, Naruto tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Setelah siang tadi sibuk dengan urusan mempersiapkan keperluan misi, sekarang ia harus segera kembali ke barak, selain karena hari sudah larut, barusan ia juga di telepon oleh Rock Lee bahwa akan ada pesta perayaan keberhasilannya menjalankan misi pertama, yah, mungkin istilahnya bagi-bagi rezeki.

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyumnya tatkala mengingat Rock Lee yang setiap harinya penuh dengan semangat. Ia juga bersyukur bahwa teman satu angkatan di barak Shimazu menerima dirinya dengan baik, setidaknya begitulah kelihatannya.

"Ah, sampai juga."

Jarak pandang Naruto menangkap sebuah bangunan ber-desain militer lengkap dengan cat hijau dominannya, dilengkapi dengan pagar-pagar betis nan tajam yang mengitari bangunan itu. Ya, itulah barak Shimazu, yang sekarang menjadi rumah bagi Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto bertemu dengan teman-temannya, yah meskipun tidak banyak, tapi bagi seorang _Ambivert_ seperti dia kata 'tidak banyak' akan lebih dari cukup, asalkan bisa diandalkan dan dipercaya.

"Yo, _Okaeri_ , Naruto!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut bergaya mangkuk. Naruto tersenyum tipis menanggapi sapaan tersebut.

" _Tadaima_ ,"

"Ah, cepat masuk! Aku akan mempersiapkan camilannya dulu." Lee mengajak Naruto untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Disana terlihat ada beberapa orang, yaitu, Nara Shikamaru dengan rambut khas-nya, Aburame Shino yang selalu menggunakan kacamata hitam, kemudian Akimichi Chouji yang tidak pernah lepas dari plastik berisi keripik kentang tersebut, yah, merekalah teman satu angkatannya di barak _Shimazu_.

Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi, yaitu Yamanaka Ino, tapi karena dia adalah perempuan maka Rock Lee pun mengurungkan niatnya, daripada terjadi yang tidak-tidak.

"Hey, Naruto, sini." Shikamaru menunjuk tempat kosong disampingnya, meminta agar Naruto duduk disitu. Naruto pun tidak menolak, pemuda kuning itu akhirnya duduk.

Mereka semua sambil menunggu Lee terlihat berbincang-bincang kecil, diselingi candaan-candaan khas anak muda yang menimbulkan tawa-tawa renyah terlepas dengan sendirinya.

"Kudengar, kau juga besok akan melangsungkan misi pertama-mu, ya?" Shikamaru tiba-tiba bertanya demikian kepada pemuda kuning kita. Hal itu tentu mengundang rasa penasaran Chouji dan Shino.

"Apa itu benar, Naruto?" Chouji bertanya hal serupa dibarengi ekspresi menelisik.

Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu sedikit kaget, dan tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Pasalnya informasi mengenai misi seseorang tidak bisa sembarang tahu.

"Kau tahu dari mana, Shika?"

"Hooo…. Jadi benar? Aku tadi sebenarnya hanya asal menebak saja, karena kuperhatikan kau seperti sedang senang apalagi saat setelah melihat Rock Lee berhasil dengan misi pertamanya juga."

" _Aigooo_ ,…" Naruto langsung tertunduk lesu, dirinya merasa telah dikelabui. Dalam hati ia dongkol akan analisis pemuda nanas itu. Kenapa dia masuk ke barak ini, sih? Padahal speciality-nya tingkat atas, ayahnya juga punya reputasi besar, Naruto bermonolog dalam hatinya.

Ya, seperti yang Naruto katakan, Shikamaru adalah pengguna speciality jenis _Creatures_ , bahkan tingkatnya termasuk _tier_ atas. Mungkin itu karena sifat pemalas pemuda nanas tersebut sehingga ia dimasukkan kemari.

"Hahh, yah, kalian benar. Besok aku akan memulai misi perdana-ku." tukas Naruto sambil merobah posisinya menjadi rebahan di lantai.

"Dengan siapa kau pergi?" Kali ini Shino yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah namanya Shizuka dari barak Uesugi."

Shikamaru terlihat menaikkan alisnya, sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu. "Shizuka? Apa maksudmu si ' _Tomb Raider_ '?

Mengerenyitkan alisnya, Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru. " _Tomb Raider_? Maksudmu apa?"

Sementara Shikamaru dan yang lainnya menatap dengan alis yang tertekuk.

"Kau Serius tidak tahu? Julukan _Tomb Raider_ itu sudah terkenal ke seluruh anak sekolah di Jepang. Mengingat kita juga baru lulus dari sekolah pasti kita pernah mendengarnya." Shino mengeluarkan argumennya, anak berkacamata ini diam-diam selalu memperhatikan sekitar rupanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, maaf." Entah kenapa Naruto merasa energinya mulai habis akibat perdebatan kecil ini.

Shikamaru memandang lurus kearah Naruto yang terlihat mengehela nafas, dia kemudian berujar, "sudah lupakan, Naruto sepertinya benar-benar tidak tahu. Lagipula, besok dia akan bertemu dengannya, jadi tinggal tanya saja langsung."

Naruto beringsut senang, dia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Shikamaru lewat tatapan matanya, yang dibalas anggukan sebagai tanda paham dengan isyarat itu.

 _Tap~Tap~Tap~_

"Oke! Aku kembali. Kita mulai pestanya!"

Dan begitu Rock Lee kembali, mereka pun memulai pesta kecil-kecilannya.

.

.

.

Esok Hari.

Cuaca hari ini tidak begitu bagus. Gumpalan awan terlihat menggantung di langit, menutupi cerah sang mentari. Alhasil, pagi ini terasa dingin.

Di gerbang komplek, terlihat dua orang manusia berdiri bersampingan. Setelah beberapa menit perjumpaan mereka, tidak ada percakapan yang menarik. Hanya mengulas cuaca hari ini, dan kembali perkenalan. Selebihnya, semilir anginlah yang berucap.

Kedua insan itu –Naruto dan Shizuka– sedang menunggu kehadiran senior mereka yang akan menjadi pendamping dalam misi kali ini. Anehnya, dari berita yang ia terima kemarin, seharusnya senior itulah yang datang terlebih dahulu. Bukannya mereka.

"Yo!"

Mereka berdua terperenjat secara bersamaan. Sesaat setelah ada yang menepuk bahu mereka dari belakang.

"Apa kalian berdua adalah Kadet Naruto dan Kadet Shizuka?"

Naruto dan Shizuka terlihat terdiam sejenak, sebelum mereka menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, iya benar!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, aku adalah senior yang akan medampingi kalian. Namaku Yamato, statusku adalah Kapten. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

"Ha'i. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Kapten Yamato!"

Yamato sedikit meringis saat mendengar suara 'merdu' dari dua juniornya ini.

"Hoho,… kalian begitu bersemangat. Aku suka itu."

"Tentu, aku sungguh senang, akhirnya kesempatan ini muncul," timpal Naruto dengan wajah senangnya.

"Baik, kita mulai saja. Ayo! Berangkat,"

.

.

.

 ** _Sokovia. Reruntuhan._**

Sokovia. Sebuah wilayah yang menjadi tempat pertempuran dahsyat di masa lalu. Pertempuran ini melibatkan banyak pihak. Mulai dari _Avengers_ , _Ultron_ dengan pasukannya, _SHIELD_ , hingga _HYDRA_. Pertempuran skala _massive_ ini tentu menimbulkan berbagai reaksi. Hasil dari peritsiwa besar ini pun terpahat dengan saksama, ratusan _hekatare_ lahan yang membentang luas semuanya berlandaskan tanah yang tidak rata dan puing-puing bangunan berserakan.

Ada yang teranjung dengan perjuangan para pembela kebenaran itu, ada juga yang terganggu karena kehidupan mereka menjadi melata setelah Sokovia itu sendiri hancur.

Namun, itu semua tinggal sejarah. Kejadian itu sudah terjadi berabad-abad yang lalu, kini pengetahuan tentang Sokovia pun sudah masuk kedalam pelajaran sejarah wajib di sekolah-sekolah.

Dan disiniliah Naruyo, Shizuka, serta Yamato sekarang berada. Setelah berjam-jam lamanya berkendara dengan kendaraan roda empat. Mereka akhirnya sampai ditempat bersejarah ini. Mereka bertiga cukup terkesima dengan pemandangannya, tidak menyangka bahwa bekas pertarungan dahsyat bisa diubah sedemikian rupa hingga bisa menghasilkan uang.

Sokovia kini telah berubah menjadi objek wisata cukup terkenal, terbukti karena sekarang terlihat ramai oleh puluhan bahkan ratusan pengunjung dari berbagai wilayah. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya turis yang ingin menikmati pemandangan dan keunikan alam disini, sebagian kecilnya lagi adalah para peneliti yang selalu ada untuk menelisik nilai historis dari situs ini.

Ketiga orang itu mulai mengambil langkah, menyusuri setiap puing sambil menikmati kearifan local disekitarnya. Reruntuhan tempat misi Naruto sepertinya bukan berada disekitar sini, karena tidak mungkin bila ada segerombolan bandit bermarkas ditempat wisata seperti ini.

"Hey, sepertinya disana," ujar Shizuka sambil menunjukan reruntuhan paling besar yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

 _Tap~_

Yamato mendarat dengan mulus di atap sebuah bata, dilihatnya kemudian arah yang ditunjukan oleh Shizuka. Matanya sedikit memicing karena letaknya yang cukup jauh, wajar luas reruntuhan Sokovia ini berpuluh-puluhan hektar.

"Baik, ayo kita periksa."

Naruto dan Shizuka mengekor dibelakang Yamato, mereka berjalan pelan; melompat-lompat dari puing ke puing yang lain hingga jarak dengan reruntuhan paling besar pun semakin menipis.

Seandainya dijadikan sebuah perbandingan, rasanya tidak berlebihan bila harus menyebut bahwa keseluruhan situs Sokovia cukup untuk menampung setara dengan 10 stadion _Camp Nou_.

 _Tap!_

Lompatan Yamato berhenti saat dihadapannya berdiri sebuah lubang seukuran orang dewasa sebagai pintu masuk ke reruntuhan. Dipandangi sebentar lubang itu untuk beberapa saat, dari atas kebawah, dari samping kiri ke kanan. Terus seperti itu selama hampir 1 menit.

"Yoshh! Sepertinya memang tidak ada lagi selain disini." Bukan tanpa alasan Yamato berkata demikian. Berdasarkan pengalamannya, sekelompok bandit tidak akan membuat persembunyian didekat tempat terbuka, tapi lantaran disini adalah bekas reruntuhan kuno yang penuh dengan rahasia dan belum terjamah seluruhnya. Pasti ada semacam jalan atau akses rahasia yang menuju ke tempat para bandit.

 _Shhhh~_

Angin dingin langsung menerpa tubuh ketiganya, Yamato terlihat mengeluarkan senter sebagai penerangan jalan.

Batu-batu tajam dan licin mengiringi perjalanan mereka, tapi setelah sekian menit berjalan dan telah masuk cukup dalam, yang mereka temukan justru jalan buntu.

Namun, mereka tidak berhenti begitu saja. Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan special, manusia seperti mereka tidak akan patah arang bila hanya dihadapkan pada jalan buntu.

Dan benar saja.

"Kapten, Naruto, lihat kemari!"

Shizuka terlihat menemukan sesuatu. Itu seperti sebuah cetakan berbentuk gurita lengkap dengan tentaclenya.

Yamato menyeringai senang, lalu dengan cepat ia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada. Sejurus kemudian terlahirlah kayu kecil dari dalam tembok yang terus tumbuh hingga kemudian membentuk simbol yang ada pada cetakan tadi.

 _Cesss~_

Terpasang sudah. Simbol yang dibuat kayu tadi sudah terpasang dengan sempurna. Tak lama, batu atau mungkin pintu yang menjadi tempat cetakan tadi bernaung terangkat keatas, membukakkan jalan bagi 3 orang Liver ini.

"Kerja bagus, Shizuka. Kau telah menemukan jalan masuk kita," puji Yamato pada gadis itu.

Sementara dengan Naruto, pemuda itu terlihat diam saja. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu bahkan saat Yamato memanggil namanya dia tetap bergeming.

"-ruto."

"…"

"Naruto!"

"Ah, ….iya?" Kesadarannya mulai kembali, dia seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur, linglung.

Yamato menghela nafas, sedikit menyayangkan sikap Naruto yang tidak fokus saat menjalani misi, tapi meskipun begitu, dia masih mentolerir-nya karena ini adalah misi perdana bagi pemuda tersebut.

"Apa kau memperhatikan? Kubilang, ayo jalan!"

Naruto kemudian menyadari bahwa ia barusaja bengong ditengah-tengah misi. Rasa kesal menyelimuti dirinya. Shizuka tiba-tiba mendekat kearahnya, membisikkan sesautu, "biar kuberitahu, jangan sekali-kali menampilkan tingkah tidak berguna dihadapan gadis yang baru kau kenal, atau gadis itu tidak akan menaruh atensinya padamu."

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar, alisnya juga tertekuk. Dirinya tidak menyangka akan mendapat ceramah di situasi seperti ini. Iris pemuda itu memperhatikan Shizuka yang telah berjalan kembali, menyusul Yamato.

Menggelengkan kepalanya sekali, Naruto pun menyusul mereka berdua untuk masuk lebih dalam.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jauh mereka berjalan dari mulut pintu tadi, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang muncul. Biasanya akan bekas obor yang tertempel ditembok-tembok, tapi ini nihil.

Selain itu, medan jalannya pun semakin bervariasi, mulai dari sempit, curam, menanjak, bahkan landai sudah mereka lalui.

"Sebenarnya ini mana ujungnya? Apa sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu, Kapten?" Shizuka mengeluh sambil berhenti sejenak dengan memegangi lututnya, memang hal yang lumrah bila kau merasa penat setelah berjalan jauh.

Naruto setuju dengan permintaan Shizuka, dia sendiri memang agak lelah, tapi bila harus mengatakannya dihadapan seorang gadis? Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya? Makanya Naruto menunggu ada yang berkata lebih dulu.

Yamato melihat junior-juniornya itu dengan tangan yang mengelus dagu, "Baiklah, 10 menit."

Naruto dan Shizuka terlihat lega. Mereka kemudian mengambil langkah untuk mencari tempat yang enak untuk dijadikan sandaran, sedangkan Yamato dia berada cukup jauh didepan mungkin mengecek kembali keadaan sekitar.

"Ah, akhirnya, aku bisa meluruskan kakiku." Naruto tidak menanggapi keluhan Shizuka, dirinya sendiri fokus pada acara istirahatnya.

"….."

"….."

"Nee, Shizuka, aku ingin bertanya padamu, boleh?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya pada Shizuka tanpa memandang gadis itu. _Sapphire_ -nya terlihat menutup.

"Tentu,"

"Apa sebenarnya kau adalah si _Tom_ -"

 _Klik~_

 _Srett~_

 _Huuuuuuu!_

"HUAAAAAAAAA!"

Pertanyaan itu tidak terselesaikan karena satu hal, yaitu lantai dibawah mereka tiba-tiba terbuka dan memunculkan sebuah lubang besar yang langsung menelan kedua insan itu. Saat Naruto dan Shizuka sudah jatuh, lubang itu kembali tertutup.

 _Tap~_

"Astaga, kemana mereka?" Yamato tadi sempat terkejut saat mendengar jeritan Shizuka, makanya dia buru-buru kembali. Namun sepertinya ia terlambat. Naruto dan Shizuka telah hilang entah kemana. Keberadaanya lenyap.

.

.

.

.

Kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan tempat ini adalah luas, megah, mewah, dan hening. Tempat atau mungkin ruangan ini memiliki beragam pernak-pernik, mulai dari patung yang berjejer rapih yang setiap patungnya memiliki ukiran tersendiri, air kolam yang berada di samping jalan, hingga tiang pun tidak sembarang ditegakkan. Semuanya seolah tersusun dengan sedemikian.

Ditengah keheningan itu, muncul sebuah lubang dari atas yang memuntahkan partikel berbentuk humanoid, yaitu Naruto dan Shizuka, keduanya jatuh secara bersamaan.

 _Dukkhh~_

"Brengsek!" Sebuah umpatan terlepas dari mulut tipis Shizuka, untuk ukuran gadis agaknya itu sedikit tidak indah didengar.

Namun, keadaannya memang tidak memungkin untuk menjaga _image_ lagi, pasalnya mereka berdua baru saja jatuh dari ketinggian, dan yang lebih parah, Naruto berada dibawah tubuh Shizuka dengan tangan yang menempel di area yang tidak semestinya!

"Ugh!"

Naruto bisa merasakan punggungnya terbentur cukup keras, malahan tulangnya seperti ada yang tergeser. Posisinya saat ini adalah terlentang dengan Shizuka yang berada diatasnya.

"..."

"Mau sampai kapan tanganmu berada disitu, hah?" indera pendengaran Naruto mendengar sesuatu, tapi karena ia baru saja jatuh dan telinganya sedikit berdengung. Pemuda itu tidak bisa mendengar secara penuh.

Perlahan Naruto membuka kelompak matanya, sedikit-sedikit pandangannya meluas dan tepat dihadapannya –lebih tepat diatasnya– ada seorang gadis dengan ekspresi garang sedang memandang kearah dirinya.

"Lepaskan, brengsek!"

Naruto mengerenyit heran, memangnya apa yang ia pegang? Kemudian ia lihatlah kedua tangannya sedang menopang sesuatu, dan secara reflek tubuhnya langsung melepaskan topangan itu. Pemuda itu segara mengambil langkah mundur menjauhi Shizuka. Wajahnya terlihat penuh dengan rasa takut.

"A-aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Lagipula, jika tidak seperti itu tubuhmu akan terbentur lebih keras."

Shizuka terlihat bangkit sembari membersihkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terkena debu!

 _Prop~Prop~Prop~_

"Hahhhhhh," Gadis itu mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia mulai berjalan kearah Naruto yagn masih bersingkuh di tanah.

 _Pakkk~_

Sebuah tamparan melesat dan mengenai sasarannya dengan tepat; sebuah wajah pun terlihat merah dibagian pipinya.

"Tetap saja, itu adalah hal memalukan bagi wanita, jadi kau harus diberi pelajaran. Tapi, terlepas dari tamparan itu, aku berhutang padamu. Terima kasih," Ujar Shizuka datar namun diakhir dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Tangan Naruto memegangi wajahnya, dia terlihat meringis saat rasa panas menguar dari bekas tamparan tadi. Sebenarnya ia ingin protes, tapi perkataan Shizuka ada benarnya juga. Kau tidak bisa membeli harga diri seseorang meskipun kau telah menolong orang tersebut. Kesalahan tetaplah kesalahan.

Pemuda kuning itu pun bangkit, ia lalu memperhatikan sekitar dengan seksama. Dan sejauh mata memandang hanya ada barisan-barisan patung dengan kolam air disekitarnya.

"Ini seperti di _Angkor Wat_. Sebenarnya dimana kita?"

"Entahlah," balas Shizuka sembari melihat keatas, ke tempat mereka jatuh tadi. "Lubangnya tertutup."

Naruto pun mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu. "Sepertinya itu adalah jalan satu arah," ucap Naruto, dia lalu mulai berjalan kedepan, berjalan diantara barisan-barisan patung kuno itu.

"Maksudmu?" Shizuka melihat kearah Naruto sebelum gadis itu akhirnya mulai ikut berjalan.

"Artinya kita harus mencari jalan memutar bila ingin kembali keatas," jawab Naruto sambil melirik kebelakang yang dibalas anggukan oleh gadis berambut panjang itu.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan, melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun sepanjang mata hanya ada patung dan warna hitam.

Sepasang insan itu kemudian berhenti didepan sebuah dinding besar yang berada paling depan dari barisan patung tadi, dinding yang sepertinya memiliki ruangan didalamnya ini terlihat menjulang tinggi hingga menyentuh langit-langit. Mereka kemudian melihat dan meraba setiap jengkal dari dinding itu, siapa tahu ada tombol rahasianya.

"Selain itu, yang lebih penting, sebenarnya apa yang kau sentuh hingga bisa membuka lubang tadi, Shizuka?"

Tiba-tiba kegiatan Shizuka terhenti, tangannya berhenti bergerak tatkala mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Namun, itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat. Setelahnya dia kembali seperti semula, mencari tombol rahasia di dinding itu.

"Aku hanya menemukan sebuah ukiran cantik, lalu rasa ingin tahuku muncul, aku kemudian menyentuhnya dan _voila_ sebuah lubang muncul dibawah kita.

Naruto menekuk kedua alisnya rapat dibarengi dengan ekspresi bingung saat mendengar Shizuka yang berlisan dengan nada naik turun bahkan diakhirnya sungguh pelan, agaknya pemuda itu meragukan cerita Shizuka tadi. Namun, Naruto tidak membalas perkataan Shizuka, dia hanya menunggu sambil terus mencari-cari petunjuk karena merasa bahwa Shizuka masih akan bersuara.

"…"

Suasana hening tiba-tiba tercipta, hening ini benar-benar hening bahkan suara hembusan nafas pun bisa terdengar disini. Hal itu tentu menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman di keduanya. Prediksi Naruto sepertinya meleset, Shizuka tidak kunjung bicara.

Menghela nafas sebentar, lalu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap gadis itu. "Sepertinya, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menghancurkan dinding ini," tukas Naruto.

Shizuka terlihat mengangguk kecil, wajahnya menunjukan tanda tidak keberatan.

"Kalau begitu,…."

 **[Speciality: Mighty Gauntlet]**

 _Zunggg~_

Terdengar suara mekanik yang berasal dari tangan kanan Naruto, yang lambat laun mulai terbungkus sebuah sarung tangan besar yang mencapai sikutnya. Sarung tangan hitam itu memiliki beberapa ukiran-ukiran cantik di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Yoshhhh…"

Naruto terlihat puas dan yakin. Di wajahnya terpatri senyum tipis melengkung yang kiranya dapat membuat siapapun enggang untuk mengalihkan pandangan.

Termasuk gadis disampingnya. Shizuka, untuk beberapa saat menatap intens kearah Naruto, tapi ia buru-buru menyadarinya, maka sejurus kemudian gadis bermata hijau itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berujar sesuatu kearah Naruto,

"Apa kau punya yang lebih baik?"

Kedua bola mata Naruto berputar secara penuh, diiringi decakan pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Memangnya kau punya yang lebih baik, nona?"

Shizuka memandang Naruto remeh, ia terlihat sedikit menyeringai. "Dengan senang aku hati akan aku perlihatkan."

Netra gadis itu kemudian terlihat terpejam, diikuti gerakan tangan diudara yang terlihat lembut. Sekejap kemudian, terkumpulah udara-udara yang berada diruangan ini di satu titik yakni Shizuka.

 **[Speciality: Quetzalcoatl]**

 _Whussshh~_

Sebuah _shockwave_ tercipta dari udara-udara yang terkumpul tadi, dan bisa dilihat sekarang telah muncul sesosok makhluk astral sedang bertengger di pundak Shizuka. Makhluk astral itu berwujud ular kecil bersayap yang berwarna abu dengan bagian bawahnya adalah putih. Ular itu bila dilihat lebih dekat memiliki bola mata berwarna merah keemasan.

Sementara itu. Shizuka terlihat sedikit menyombongkan dirinya kepada Naruto, yang kini sedang dilanda kaget berkepanjangan.

"Bagaimana, huh?"

"I-itu…. s-sungguh hebat, sangat." jawab Naruto dengan sedikit terbata, ekspresinya masih tidak percaya jika Shizuka memiliki speciality jenis _Creatures_ bahkan termasuk tier atas. Naruto meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal _Quetzalcoatl_ , Dewa yang dijuluki Dewa pencipta dan langit di mitologi _Aztec_ ini pastilah memiliki segudang kemampuan hebat. dilihat dari 'jabatannya' saja sudah bisa disimpulkan bahwa Dewa ini bukan dewa remeh.

Tapi, prinsip yang Naruto pegang juga berpikiran bahwa seberapa hebat pun kekuatannya bila pemakainya payah, maka kekuatan itu tidaklah berguna. Prinsip ini juga yang menjadi motivasinya untuk bangkit dari ejekan-ejekan yang ia terima.

Perlu kalian ketahui, bahwa Masing-masing Speciality ada perbedaan yang sangat kentara.

 ** _Creatures_** adalah jenis yang memungkinkan pengguna menggunakan kemampuan makhluk hidup yang sudah tiada, baik makhluk supranatural maupun makhluk fana, baik itu hewan, manusia, iblis, atau bahkan Dewa. Cara kerjanya adalah lewat _Legacy_ atau warisan, jadi jiwa makhluk yang telah tiada akan mewarisikan segala yang ia bisa kepada seseorang yang masih hidup secara acak. Dan Shizuka adalah contohnya. Gadis itu mewarisi jiwa seorang Dewa bernama _Quetzalcoatl_.

 ** _Nature_** adalah tipe yang unik, karena itu tidak berasal dari sesuatu yang pernah hidup atau ada. Tapi, nature adalah sumber kekuatan yang berasal dari alam. Alam itu sendiri sifatnya adalah tidak tentu, dalam satu sisi alam bisa dihancurkan, sisi lainnya alam itu tidak terbatas atau belum terjamahi seluruhnya artinya bila seseorang menghancurkan 'apa yang ia anggap alam' belum tentu itu sepenuhnya adalah alam yang ia maksud.

Oleh karena itu, seseorang dengan tipe ini akan diberi berkah atau istilahnya _Blessings_ berupa kemampuan menggunakan suatu unsur alam. Bisa itu air, tanah, atau yang lainnya.

Terakhir, **_Things_** adalah tipe yang sering dianggap paling tidak beruntung. Karena ia hanyalah representasi dari suatu barang atau benda mati yang dianggap remeh. Jenis ini memungkinkan seseorang untuk mengadopsi, mengambil atau istilahnya _Adopt_ kemampuan dari sebuah benda ke dalam dirinya. Bahkan sebuah tas jinjing pun bisa menjadi Speciality jenis ini, sungguh remeh bukan? Dan Naruto dengan gauntlet-nya merupakan salah satu dari pengguna tipe ini.

Satu yang menjadi faktor penentu kesukesan seseorang bila ingin mendapatkan yang hebat, yaitu keberuntungan. Tidak ada seseorang yang bisa dan mampu untuk memilih sendiri specialitynya, maka dari itu semuanya bersifat diuar kendali atau _Out of Control_.

Kemunculan Speciality pun sebenarnya masih misteri, itu karena kekuatan ini ada atau muncul setelah apa yang disebut _Decade of Emptiness_ usai. Sekalipun, tidak ada makhluk yang mengetahui kapan speciality ada dan siapa pencipta atau penemunya, maka dari itu banyak kalangan yang berlomba-lomba menyelidiki asal muasal kekuatan tersebut.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Shizuka.

Gadis itu terlihat puas setelah berhasil membuat pemuda itu terkesan. Wajah senangnya terpahat dengan jelas.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto, dengan mata terpejam dia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Tentu ia senang, tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa rendah dihadapan gadis itu. "Oh, andai aku bi-"

 _Syutttt~_

Naruto langsung melotot tatkala merasa tubuhnya ditabrak seseorang, ia kemudian melihat kebawah dan terlihat Shizuka sedang mendorong tubuhnya dengan cepat. Mereka kini sedang melayang di udara berkat Shizuka yang melompat tadi.

"Hei,… ada apa denganmu, nona?"

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar, Naruto kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada lokasi mereka tadi. Dan bisa dilihat disana ada sebuah benda tajam yang tertancap dilantai yang dihiasi sebuah kertas kecil .

 _Boommm~_

Ledakan terjadi, meskipun tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk membuat manusia biasa terpental dan mengalami luka parah.

Naruto dan Shizuka kemudian mendarat, agak jauh dari lokasi tadi. Shizuka yang sepertinya mengetahui ada apa terlihat bernafas lega.

"Huhhhh,…."

"Ada apa ini?" Naruto bertanya meskipun ia sendiri sepertinya sudah bisa mengira dari ledakan tadi.

"Apa kau masih perlu bertanya? Sudah jelas ada yang menyerang kita."

Nah, sepertinya yang Naruto pikir. Tapi, Siapa? Siapa yang tinggal atau berada di ruangan bawah tanah ini?

Apa jangan-jangan…..

 _Syutttt~_

Sekali lagi, sebuah pisau kecil –kunai– yang dilengkapi dengan kertas peledak kembali mengarah kepada Naruto dan Shizuka. Mereka pun terpaksa melompat kebelakang untuk menghindarinya.

 _Boommm~_

"Siapa itu? Keluarlah!" seru Naruto sembari melihat sekeliling. Naruto dengan gauntlet-nya terlihat bersiap untuk bentrokan.

"..."

 _Tap~Tap~Tap~_

Sejurus kemudian, muncul dua orang yang datang dari balik bayangan. Keduanya merupakan laki-laki, yang satu berbadan sedang dengan pakaian seperti biksu dan satunya lagi bertubuh besar dengan kepala pelontos disertai pakaian mirip koboi tanpa topi, oh jangan lupakan kacamata hitamnya yang terlihat nyentrik.

Dua orang itu berdiri cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Shizuka.

"Siapa kalian?" Shizuka mulai bertanya, nadanya terdengar datar nan tegas.

"..."

"Hahahahahah… Pertanyaan yang klasik." Orang yang bertubuh biasa terlihat mengeluarkan tawanya namun anehnya ekspresi wajahnya tetap terlihat datar, tentu itu sedikit mengundang pertanyaan.

"Tch,…. Kami tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni kalian berdua," seru Naruto yang terlihat mulai serius itu terbukti dari gauntlet-nya yang mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya.

"Heh, sungguh tidak sopan….."

 _Zungggg~_

 _Blassst~_

Sebuah bola energy putih meluncur dengan indahnya, bola yang dikeluarkan gauntlet Naruto itu mengarah kepada dua orang pria didepannya.

 _Slasshh~_

Namun, kejadian mengejutkan terjadi. Moment saat bola energy tadi hampir mengenai si orang besar ternyata bola energy itu malah terbelah dua, dan ternyata terbelahnya disebabkan oleh tebasan tangan dari orang itu.

Naruto tentu merasa tersambar petir saat melihat kekuatannya dengan begitu mudah bisa dihancurkan. Dirinya terlihat mengeluh panjang sembari tangan terkepal.

"Uhhhh, sungguh tidak baik!"

Orang besar yang berpakaian koboi tadi sekarang terlihat mengambil langkah diikuti pria disampingnya.

"Baiklah, karena kalian adalah anak muda pemberani. Maka akan aku berikan hadiah. Namaku adalan Rodin dan dia adalah So-"

"Sora. Sang Oni-Hanzo kedua, dan kau adalah Rodin Sang Demon Blacksmith. Kalian adalah anggota organisasi gelap _**LoWs**_."

Sebuah sergahan terlontar dari mulut satu-satunya gadis disana, ya, Shizuka dengan keberaniannya memotong perkataan tadi. Gadis itu kemudian terlihat memainkan tangannya di udara, tak lupa sebuah senyum remeh terpasang di wajah cantic itu. Ular dipundaknya kemudian meliuk-liuk di leher Shizuka sebelum akhirnya menunjukan taring-taring puith nan tajam itu.

Dua orang pria yang diketahui bernama Rodin dan Sora tadi tentu terkejut. Bahkan Sora sampai dibuat kesal dan marah. Ekspresinya kini sudah berganti dari yang datar menajdi psikopat gila.

"Kau tahu darimana, nona?" tanya Rodin masih mencoba dengan nada tenang.

"Jangan kau remehkan gadis sepertiku. Aku mempunyai banyak link, tahu?"

Amarah Sora terlihat semakin besar, dia lalu dengan cepat membentuk berbagai simbol dengan kedua tangannya. Dan dalam detik berikutnya, muncul sesosok humanoid transparan dibelakang tubuh Sora dengan pakaian tertutup seperti ninja.

"Kalian sepertinya ingin cepat mati….."

.

.

.

.

 **[Speciality: Hanzo Hattori]**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bersambung..._

* * *

 ** _Author Note:_**

Hollaaaa...Aku kembali dengan chapter terbaru...

Hmm, mau bahas apa, ya?

Ah,, ini aja deh. Pertama, kuharap kalian paham dengan konsep Speciality dan Liver yang aku buat disini, itu udah kubuat sesimple mungkin. Kedua, Naruto emang lemah disini bahkan dia sedikit introvert tapi ekstrovert juga kadang bisa (Ambivert), tapi dia pasti bakalan dapet powe up kok, tenang aja. Dan, terakhir, terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan memberikan review, kuharap kalian suka atau terhibur dengan cerita ku ini.

 **Mind to Review?**

Dadah~

Minggu, 17 Juni 2018.

 ** _Minal aidzin wal faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir batin._**

 ** _Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1439 H._**


End file.
